Patagate
Patagate, otherwise known as Paraget in the UK versions of the game, is a multiplayer mode in Patapon 2. This portal leads to the multiplayer world where you and three other friends can play together to conquer bosses and fortresses to collect Hero Masks, Komupons, equipment, and materials. If you don't have any human friends to play with you, you can play with Komupons as their replacements. You can start instantly if you beat the movement song even when it is loading when you hear the right rhythm you are successful. In this mode you have a different rhythm. If you lose Fever you must wait until they finish saying Ton, Chin, Kan, Hai! Gameplay Gameplay involves using eggs won from bosses and some levels. In Patagate you play the mission of the egg within a limited amount of time; you would fail the mission if you run out of time. In these missions, the difficulty is set to Normal Mode, mainly because the other players might have varying skill levels. Boss Battle Defeat the boss before the time expires. A boss starts at level 1 after you got its egg, and it gets stronger after beating it subsequently. Fortress Battle Beat the stage as you would in normal gameplay. Don Chaka Minigame The Don Chaka minigame is a short minigame similar to Jujus, and are played after a level is beaten. Patapons yell "DON CHAKA!" to begin this minigame. Mechanics Hit the drum in time with the rhythm: Play the drums as they appear in rhythm. Play the drum in rhythm using only the sounds: Same as above, but instead of the words PATA, PON, DON or CHAKA, question marks appear instead. Listen carefully on what drum is to be played. Hit only your own drum! Pay attention to the timing: Each of you are assigned to play each of the four corresponding drums. You will only hit your drum and nothing else. Pay attention to the notes scrolling on screen and hit your drum once it reaches the bar. Usually, PATA is assigned to the host player (the egg carrier). Time for a big finish: Several notes are scrolling on the screen. When a note reaches the bar, play the corresponding drum. And for one last time, hit the final drum to end the minigame. If you hit a drum accurately, a Pachiri will appear on your Hero. Pachiri is like a Ka-ching in the Patagate. Rewards Depending on your performance and previously won items, you may get different items, such as a Komupon, mask, or material. If all the Komupons and masks are obtained, you get a material if you defeat its associated boss, while you get a weapon or armor if you defeat a fortress egg battle. The masks increase in power of effect as you repeatedly use an egg. Eggs level up similar to how bosses level up. All Pachiri earned can be used to open boxes containing materials or weapons (200 is required to open all boxes). Any left over Pachiri is multiplied by five and converted into Ka-ching as you leave. Trivia *The drumming difficulty is Normal in the Patagate, regardless of what you chose. *It normally only takes 3 combos to reach Fever, but this varies depending on the Komupons used, and if playing Ad-Hoc mode, the player's perfect timing. *The weather is always sunny in the Patagate, and no winds will blow. **The only exceptions are Centura and Darantula, where rain will already happen from the start so you can damage them. *The Paragate is replaced with the Herogate in Patapon 3. *By using Debug Mode, you can get into Patagate levels with your Single-Player army. Hatapon will be nowhere to be seen, and performing the Miracle command will crash the game. **Some of the Patagate fortress levels crash the game for some reason when using this. **Also crossing the end post like this also crashes the game before the DON CHAKA. *Both the Patagate and the Herogate share one thing in common; they shout "Ton, Chin, Kan, Hai!" when starting a stage. See Also *Patapon 2 *Hero *Komupon *Masks *Herogate Category:Patapon 2 Category:Others Category:Places Category:Hero Category:Multiplayer Quests Category:Patapon 2 Units Category:Patapolis